


No more oo-mox for you

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Quodo one shots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Agreements, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Oo-mox, Sweet, also hes jealous, ferengi business tactics, odo doesnt want people to take advantage of his little ferengi boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Odo and Quark are in a relationship, but Odo doesn't like when other people take advantage of Quark during negotiations. He's also jealous.Quark finds that is a compromise in this whole... jealousy thing.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek), Quark & People
Series: Quodo one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	No more oo-mox for you

**Author's Note:**

> Help. I'm in love with two idiots

For a Ferengi, oo-mox, sexual pleasure, anything related to 'feeling good', was game when it came to business. They looked for profit anywhere, and most of the races that made deals with Ferengis knew they were weirdly touch starved, mostly due to how ugly and unlikable they were to other species. It was all fair game, and Quark had never been the one to deny himself some pleasure to lower down his own percentage in a deal. It wasn't a smart move to Ferengi standards, and Quark wasn't exactly the best at business when it came to other forms of pleasure, but he made due, and for his family, he was a god damned genius.

But then, came Odo, and with Odo, something worrisome: love. Love was not seen as bad to Ferengis, but it was something that could lower profit and that was worrisome. Usually relationships and marriage were made upon analyzing a family's profit and value, but Quark was far away from Ferenginar, far enough away not to have contact with fe-male Ferengis, which lowered his chance to get married in almost 100%. And Quark was not the ideal Ferengi, not in the slightest, so falling in love with Odo was... well... expected? Not expected, but surely not strange.

He liked a challenge, he liked humanoids, and in the end, he fell in love and that was it.

But then, their little affair turned into something more serious, and sooner than Quark ever expected, they were in a relationship. And being in a relationship, Odo had a few conditions to Quark's business deals that had nothing to do with his rank as the station's security officer.

They talked about it one night, after a delicious section of somewhat humanoid sex, where Quark was blissed out and Odo was just... apparently thinking, and maybe melting a little bit.

"Quark. We need to talk" he said, suddenly, but Quark was already almost asleep. The things Odo could do with his shapeshifting... "Quark. Quark!"

"Ugh what?" he groaned, blinking his eyes open and looking at his... boyfriend? Partner? Nothing sounded good. Odo looked back at him, furrowing his expressionless eye fat.

"I want you to stop having affairs with other people. And that includes oo-mox."

Quark had to stop and blink and think about what Odo had just said for a moment before he turned his head towards him, furrowing his own eyebrow cartilage.

"What?"

"I want you to stop having sexual intercourses with other people" he repeated himself, with no hesitation or nervousness or anything. Just pure and simple Odo.

"Odo" Quark started with a chuckle, a nervous one, turning to face him "I can't just... stop. It is a fair practice of Ferengi business... it is how most Ferengi allow themselves to sweeten the deal of a business-"

"Business you shouldn't be doing in the first place" Odo interrupted, and Quark waved his hand.

"Business like any other. I can't stop having... sex or oo-mox with other people. Specially oo-mox. It's not something I can say yes or no to, people do it and I respond to it. It's normal!"

"I don't like it" Odo said, firmly. "I want it to stop. I know I don't look like someone who would care, but I do care, and I dislike having to watch people touch you in inappropriate ways to get better deals. And you absolutely can stop it, because I have seen you do it before. You take their hand and pull it away from your ear. Simple."

"Odo..." Quark groaned, shaking his head. "I can't. I respect your awkwardness but I can't. It's usual Ferengi business. I can't stop it."

"Alright. Then I am stopping this" Odo said, standing up and making Quark squeal out at his sudden move.

"Odo no wait!"

"I'm not going to have a relationship with you while you give yourself away to other people and I remain faithful. You can go back to your business all you like, don't come looking for me afterwards" he said, and headed straight to the exit without even a second glance.

And Quark stood up to stop him, getting tangled on the sheets and falling face first on the ground.

"I knew liking him would be bad for business" he mumbled to himself, sighing and slowly pulling himself up.

\-----------------------

A few days passed where he, being the stubborn Ferengi he was, ignored the need to go talk to Odo and continued business as usual. The bar was usually filled with people spending their money, he had a few business deals coming to the station, and yet there was almost no sign of Odo expect for a few appearances when he was requested by visitors. He didn't make his rounds around the Promanade anymore, and Quark missed him desperately. It was awful.

So awful in fact that even Rom realized he wasn’t his usual self.

"Brother, that is the third costumer you allow to leave without trying to gain anything from. What is the matter with you?" he asked, worried, and Quark snapped at him, groaning deeply as he dried up some glasses.

"Nothing. Don't bother me, Rom."

"It's Odo, isn't it? He hasn't showed up at our bar for days, did you make a deal with him?" Rom asked, sounding slightly excited, but Quark only felt worst at the mention of the shapeshifter, growling at his brother.

"Go back to work you useless worm!" he yelled, and Rom rushed off in fear. Quark groaned and put the glass he was drying down, shaking his head and trying to focus on anything else but Odo.

Luckily for him, someone approached the bar and when he turned to serve them, a smile grew on his lips.

"Quark. My favorite scammer" the lady in front of him said, a smirk on her own lips.

"Ho'lal, my lady" he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "How can I be of service? You haven't showed up here ever since the Cardassians left... I was beginning to think you would never come back."

"Oh don't be a fool, I missed your giant earlobes so much" she said, reaching for it, but Quark moved away instinctively.

"Nah nah nah, business first, pleasure later, my darling. Now, what are you here for?"

Ho'lal smiled and leaned closer, beginning to casually tell him her plan of business while he served her a few drinks. He listened carefully, making all the math necessary to see how much profit he would win in the transaction, knowing she was someone who always brought good fortune for him in the past. The offer itself was interesting, although very risky: delivering some sort of first hand weaponry to the Cardassians, which was always bad when it came to Bajor and the station. But Quark had done it before, he could do it again.

"Fifty fifty, it is hard business" he told her, and she smiled at him, tilting her head.

"Oh Quark... fifty fifty will give me nothing" she purred, reaching out towards his ears, as usual. Quark would usually be inclined to accept, but Odo's voice resonated inside his head, almost jumping from one lobe to the other uncomfortably.

The moment her fingers touched his cartilage, he pulled away, nodding.

"Yes. I understand. But I want some profit too, after all, I'll be the one in charge of the dangerous part of the mission: passing the weaponry through DS9. Bajoran space, if you haven't forgotten. Forty five is my lowest offer."

She seemed a bit surprised by his denial of oo-mox, but she reached out again, able to slide her hand down his left ear and making him take a deep breath.

"Quark..."

"Forty five" he said again, stepping away, and now she was very confused and maybe a bit offended. "My final offer, darling."

"What is wrong with you? Some type of ear infection?" she asked, and Quark held back a groan. He liked having pleasure during deals, but he couldn't stop thinking about Odo.

"You can say so. Forty five or no deal" he said, grumpily, thinking she would deny his offer and leave, and he would stay without pleasure and without profit because of damned Odo and how he made him feel. He was going to get Odo back for it, if only he-

"Fine. Forty five. I hate you" she growled, handing him the details of the mission in a little pad and looking away. "I want a good drink on the house for my generosity. Got it?"

Quark was surprised, but his surprise was sucked up quickly and he served her a good drink before rushing off to check on the details. Forty five was the best deal he had ever settled!

Maybe doing what Odo requested wouldn't be so bad after all!

\----------------------

Before he came back to Odo asking for forgiveness, he wanted to check if this new technique would work. He waited for the end of the week, when his new partners would arrive, and indeed it worked better than he could have imagined. He settled better deals than he ever would by not allowing any sexual pleasure and oo-mox to get involved, even though they tried, and in the end he came out with even more profit, and a relieved feeling in his stomach.

But, of course, he was also sexually deprived, and he was missing Odo a lot.

He walked to the shapeshifter's room, ringing the bell and waiting, and when the doors opened he walked inside, finding Odo leaning against his chair, checking his padd and paying no attention to Quark whatsoever.

Well, Ferengis were not against humiliation.

Once the door closed, Quark walked closer to Odo's desk, and looked at him. Odo was still ignoring him, and Quark hated it, but he guessed he kind of deserved it after spending two weeks not talking to Odo.

"Odo?" he asked, his voice small and soft.

"Yes?" Odo responded, cold and firm as usual.

"Can we... talk?"

Quark wasn’t sure how to start this conversation, but Odo was not helping.

"Sure" he said again, not even looking up, and Quark never felt so humiliated and upset his whole life.

"Odo could you please look at me?!" he asked, getting a bit too loud, but it called the shapeshifter's attention, his eyes slowly lifting from the padd. Quark let out a soft breath, and looked at his eyes. "I'm sorry. About that night. About not talking to you. Can we please go back to what we were?"

"No" Odo said, and looked back at the padd. Quark whined and made his way around the table, grabbing him by his clothes extension of self, and Odo looked at him again.

"I did what you asked! I denied myself any sort of pleasure during business- and! And you were right! I got better deals out of it and people seemed to respect me more! But now I'm missing you and I hate it! Please give me a chance!"

Odo looked at him, up and down, before tilting his head.

"Are you going to remain denying other people of taking advantage of you?" he asked, and Quark nodded quickly.

"Yes. Please come back to being with me" he asked, and Odo gave him a single nod.

"Very well" he said, and put his padd down, finally, before pulling Quark to his lap and making the Ferengi squeal before settling down on his lap. "Also, I already knew."

"You... what were you?" Quark asked, narrowing his eyes, and Odo shrugged.

"I won't tell you. How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you always know what I turn into?" he asked, and then gave Quark a smile that at a point made him uncomfortable, but now he kind of loved. "Thank you for trying."

"Thank you for giving me an efficient way of making better business" Quark chuckled, leaning down and kissing Odo's lipless mouth contently. "I'm gonna make so much more latinum!"

"Quark..." Odo groaned, and Quark snorted happily before kissing him again, and this time Odo just responded and turned the door's windows into opaque colors, and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Quark only had the great merchants to thank for how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
